Invasion of Privacy
by ShaleMikale
Summary: What happens when Kuramochi Youichi looks through Sawamura Eijun's texts? OneShot(possibly), Fluff, KuraSawa


**AN: **Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I don't consider myself a prolific writer by any means, so it's probably riddled with unrefined areas. Normally I'm more prone to reading fanfictions as opposed to writing them, but there's hardly any KuraSawa content anywhere, so I decided to write my own for the time being. I may consider extending this story if time/motivation allows it. Any polite criticism is appreciated!

**Invasion of Privacy**

Sitting in his bed, Kuramochi Youichi was just about to engage in one of his favorite activities: reading Sawamura's texts to his girlfriend back home, Wakana. Occasionally he would respond in place of his idiot roommate, adding a little flirtation into their regularly boring conversations.

_'__Bakamura's so oblivious, leaving his phone out in the open like that when he goes to eat dinner,'_ Kuramochi thought to himself, a devious grin spreading across his face, _'I wonder what I can make fun of him for this time, kyahaha'_.

The way Youichi explained it to himself, and Sawamura should he protest (which he very obnoxiously did whenever he was aware of this "invasion of privacy" as he called it), was that it was his duty as his senior to make sure he's focusing more on baseball and the team than his long-distance girlfriend. He'd take the _oh-so-heavy_ burden of talking to Wakana for him, even if it meant taking precious time out of his day. He was such a generous senior.

Youichi flipped open the phone, and discovered that Sawamura had put a lock on it, restricting access to unwanted eyes. Kuramochi chuckled, and started by putting in the numbers for Sawamura's birthday, '1505'. The screen read "Incorrect passcode".

"So that's how you wanna play, Bakamura? I'll crack this code if it's the last thing I do, kyaha!"

Time after time, he placed different numbers into the phone, trying to think of anything Sawamura might use. He spent a good 15-20 minutes using different passwords to no avail. Then it dawned on him: _'Sawamura Eijun is an idiot.'_ He'd been going about it all wrong this whole time!

Kuramochi looked at the phone. If this didn't work he might have to give up on snooping through it for now. He placed his thumb on the number one and pressed it four times. The phone unlocked.

_'__Yes!' _he thought, breathing a sigh of relief, _'Why didn't I try that sooner? Maybe I'm the idiot here…'_

Navigating through the phone, he quickly made his way to the texts between Eijun and Wakana. It wasn't hard; he didn't text anybody else, the loser. It had been a while since he'd done this, so he slowly scrolled back through the texts, skimming through all the boring ones saying "Try your best, Eijun!" and the like. Going back a couple weeks, he found something that made his eyes open wide with shock:

"I think I have a crush on Kuramochi-senpai."

Youichi set the phone on the bed. Sawamura was gay? He had a crush on _him_ of all people? The shortstop sat, confused. Sure, Sawamura acted a little weird sometimes, but nothing he'd seen up until now had indicated anything like what he just read. If anything, he thought Bakamura hated him because of the light torture he puts him through. He definitely put the lock on there for a reason. It just didn't add up; everything that he'd seen between the wannabe ace and Wakana indicated that she at least liked him. He could have sworn he'd seen something between them after the game with Sensen High. Curious to know more, Kuramochi decided to read on.

"The one who hits you all the time?"

"Haha, yeah. It's not as bad as it seems, though. He's actually got a sensitive side. And being in a headlock isn't too bad; he lets me go if I stop struggling. Besides, he's _hot_."

After that Youichi kind of zoned out. The rest was just Wakana giving her consent. He closed the phone, pocketed it, and waited for the brunet to get back.

A content and full Sawamura opened the door to his room, returning from dinner. Turning on the lights and walking into the room, he immediately got tackled by Youichi, who screamed "Surprise attack! Kyahahaha!"

The pitcher immediately began to strain against his aggressor, who had by now gotten the other into a headlock.

"L-let me go Kuramochi-senpai!"

The older seemed to oblige his request for a moment, before Sawamura realized he was just switching positions. Eijun ended up lying on his back, with Kuramochi straddling his waist and pinning his arms beside his head with his own.

"Not a chance, _Bakamura-chan_"

Sawamura was enraged by the insulting pet name he had used multiple times before, but he was still helpless. Even though he was a couple inches smaller than him, Kuramochi had some ungodly strength for one reason or another. Nevertheless, he continued to struggle, forcing his senior to place his arms further behind his head to put him in less of a position of power. He held down both of Sawamura's arms with one of his hands and pulled his phone out of his pocket, presenting it to Eijun.

"Do you wanna explain?"

Sawamura replied confidently, with strong defiance, "Of course I put a passcode on it! You've been texting Wakana while I'm not here! She was starting to think I'm a freak!"

Youichi glared and flipped the cellphone open, inputting the password and gaining access to his texts.

"The code was 1111, baka. Any idiot with half a brain can figure that one out. I'm talking about what you sent to her _yourself_."

"What're you talking about? What I send her is none of your business!"

"What I'm talking about seems to involve me _very much_, don't you remember? About two weeks ago?"

Sawamura's eyes opened wide at the realization that he'd looked so far back, and then immediately shut tight in anticipation of the searing pain that would soon be wracking his whole body.

But the pain didn't come… instead, first he felt a warm breath on his face. Then he felt a pair of tender, surprisingly soft lips apprehensively graze his own, pull away, and then more firmly plant a kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. Sawamura relaxed, and pushed back into the other, silently stating his approval and asking for more friction. In all the times he's been this close to his senior, he'd never actually noticed how _good_ Kuramochi-senpai smelled, or how soft his skin was. He felt Youichi release his arms and prop himself up on his elbows, now basically laying on Sawamura. The pitcher ran his hand through his hair, and lightly pressed their heads together. He felt his senior suck lightly on his lower lip before pulling away, waiting for him to open his eyes, which were filled with a look of confusion, almost as if he were trying to snap himself out of a dream.

"Kuramochi-senpai…"

"Sawamura-kun…"

The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then, with a voice unnecessarily loud for two people sharing such a close space, Youichi grinned and said,

"So you think I'm hot, eh? Kyaha!"

"I'm not gonna admit it when you say it like that, you jerk!" Sawamura immediately reverted to his boisterous self, pushed Kuramochi off of himself and stood up, blushing and trying to stammer out excuses. The shortstop stood up as well, and gave him a slight kick to the rear, as he was prone to do so many times before, chuckling.

"Just get in bed, Bakamura. It's late."

The two gently slid into bed, Youichi resting his head in the nook of Eijun's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the brunet. The two shared one last exchange before falling asleep for the night.

"Can you not call me that?"

"I suppose so, Eijun-kun."

**AN:** I really came into this story with the intention of turning it into something smutty, but I felt the direction it was going in was more suited to just be cutesy fluff. Again, any reviews are appreciated!

Thanks in advance!


End file.
